


let's get lost in the rain

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Pre-Relationship, fluffy and short, it's just two girls in a planetary outpost, nothing gay about it hahaaa....unless?, planetary exploration, they're just very soft n very cute, why isn't this ship talked about more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: It's just the two of them in this outpost, the only other human presence on the other side of the planet. Rin's fine with that, because Shizune makes good company.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Shizune
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	let's get lost in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Space AU / Shizune + Rin

“Where are you going?”

Rin pauses at the door to the decontamination room, fully dressed in her space walk suit. Her breath leaves a faint fog on the inside of her helmet, disappearing and reappearing. Inhale, exhale. She offers Shizune a grin, too-bright lights glaring off the glass. 

“Out. I wanted to see the storm a little closer.”

Shizune frowns, “It could be dangerous.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Rin asks, dark eyes sparkling. They’ve been stuck at this outpost for weeks with only each other as company, the only other humans being the two on the other side of the planet, manning their own post. “According to scans, it shouldn’t get too bad, or too close.”

“Rin, the science and recon teams will be here in just a few days, we shouldn’t be taking any risks.” 

Rin claps her hands together. “I’ll be super careful! Really! I won’t even wander far! You know the rain isn’t acidic or poisonous.”

“Yeah, only the atmosphere is.” Shizune sighs, already knowing that she’s fighting a losing battle. Rin is surprisingly stalwart when it comes to certain things. 

The planet they’re on is awash in colors that seem too bright to be real, neon and providing gentle illumination. The night was never dark, not when tall, turquoise grass shed tiny bulbs of light, like little fireflies, and the trees glowed in patches wherever crimson moss grew. Every inch of the scenery was otherworldly and beautiful, completely foreign to earth-dwellers like Rin and Shizune. They’re both young, both on their first mission as initial observers. It’s their responsibility to settle on a planet and set up a habitation zone. 

It’s a dangerous job.

Especially when very little is known about the planets they land on — as the whole point in them landing here was to learn about it to begin with.

They can’t breathe the air here, but aside from that nothing is overtly dangerous. If there are large predators, they haven’t come close to the habitation zone — nor the other one, as Shizune and Rin are in daily contact with the other two observers. 

“C’Mon, Shizune! It’s like you said, in a few days the other teams will be here and our jobs will be done. We’ll be sent back up and away to a different planet to start all over again.” Rin pleads with her words and her eyes, softening them to pools of dark chocolate, her lip quivering. “We’re probably never going to come back here.”

Shizune flushes slightly, turning away from Rin’s watery expression. “Stop with the puppy dog eyes!”

Rin does not stop.

A sigh. “Fine,” Shizune mumbles, glancing at Rin with red cheeks. “But I’m going with you. I feel like if I let you go alone, you’ll attract trouble.”

“Yes!” Rin cheers, now clapping her hands excitedly. 

While the other woman moves to pull on her own space walk suit, Rin glances out a large window built into the thick, near-impenetrable walls. She watches deep aqua clouds roll in, threatening a torrent of rain. No sun can be seen behind the thick blanket of clouds, but it’s not needed for them to maintain a visual of the surrounding area. The glow of the plant life takes care of that. She loves the way the colors bounce off their suits and helmets whenever they walk about, loves the rainbow lighting that paints their faces.

“Ready?” Shizune asks, stepping up beside Rin with her suit fully on and operational. Her hair is tucked behind her ears and held out of her eyes with a headband, her own dark eyes already reflecting a myriad of color that slips through the tiny window, like two iridescent obsidian stones. It’s hard to say which color suits Shizune most when she always looks beautiful coated in hundreds of them. 

Rin breathes out. “Yeah.”

They step into the decontamination room and pull the door shut firmly behind them. A robotic voice announces that the indoor system is now locked, and the hissing sound of air can be heard. After an all clear from the AI, Rin eagerly pushes open the door to the outside — the door to Planet XC-42, designated rather than named. Maybe they’ll be able to name it, seeing as they were the first here. 

Rin thinks that would be amazing. She’d name it something funny. Something that makes everyone laugh, or desperately want to visit because it just sounds so  _ interesting. _

They walk across the fenced area, turquoise grass flattened under their feet, their suits catching beams of light that resemble the prisms of color that come from sunlight through crystals. 

The wind tugs gently at their bodies, not strong enough to be worrying. Storm clouds tumble over their heads, far up in the atmosphere, heavy with raindrops that will look like small sapphires, deep blue and glittering. She throws her arms up as the storm begins and water falls, starting as a drizzle and picking up in intensity.

Shizune laughs despite herself as they stand in a swirl of cerulean, light beams bouncing off the water. She opens her arms as well and their hands brush, and neither of them move away and Rin thinks that maybe, just maybe, she can feel the warmth of Shizune’s skin through both their suits.

She looks at the other woman, at her smile and the collision of glittering, dazzling color, and finds that  _ Shizune _ might be a good name for a planet as beautiful as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!


End file.
